Nightmarish Reality
by December'sRose
Summary: Kyouya's intelligence is pushed against the wall when Kaoru's life is on the line. Kyouya/Kaoru, Hikaru/Tamaki oneshot. Slash.


Title: Nightmarish Reality

Summary: Kyouya's intelligence is pushed against the wall when Kaoru's life is on the line. Kyouya/Kaoru, Hikaru/Tamaki oneshot. Slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

Dedication: For Somerdaye, because she encouraged the dream in the first place. Love you, Somer! Hope you enjoy!

A/N: So, this one-shot (my second Ouran one-shot) was actually based off a Kyouya dream I had a while ago. I decided to tell my favorite friend to fangirl OHHC with and she pretty much demanded that I write it out in a fanfic. That's where this comes from! It turned out longer than I thought it would and I'm afraid that the ending is too abrupt but that may just be me. If there is anything wrong with it though, I would love constructive criticism in a review. I always look for ways to improve my writing. Also, again this is slash (boyxboy) so if that isn't your cup of tea, please turn away because it might be offensive to you. Oh and each couple is in an established relationship already. I hope that clears up any confusion. That said, I hope everyone enjoys my second Ouran one-shot!

* * *

"Tamaki? I'm scared, could you hold me?"

Tamaki Suoh glanced up at one of the young ladies who designated him earlier. Worry tainted her amber eyes and Tamaki tried to ignore his own for her sake.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, my dear. The school is just taking precautions. We'll surely be able to leave soon."

He reached out to squeeze her hand; she gave him a teary smile.

"This is odd though, isn't it? Has Ouran Academy ever had a lockdown before?" Haruhi inquired.

"No, this is the first time I believe," Kyouya informed her. Haruhi looked over to see that he was poking questionably at his laptop, as if trying to fix a problem.

"It's ridiculous is what it is. What's the point of issuing a lockdown after classes?" Hikaru complained. He and his twin had been entertaining some ladies when the siren shrieked about the school. The warning was a bit more intense than a regular fire alarm and Tamaki and Kyouya rushed forth to secure the music room doors.

Ten minutes had passed since then.

"Maybe it was a fluke, someone could have triggered the alarm by accident, right?" Kaoru tried, his voice doubtful.

"Not likely," Mori commented.

"Takashi's right, the alarm can only be triggered from a control room accessed only by the chairman himself," Honey supplied.

"This is so peculiar."

"I'm frightened."  
"Do you think they'll let us out soon? I have to get home."

Kaoru detached himself from the girls and made his way over to his boyfriend. Kyouya's face held no visible expression, his eyes hidden beneath his glasses.

The younger Hitatchiin started massaging Kyouya's shoulders while he worked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Not sure yet," Kyouya muttered. "The Wifi is down, but it was just working a second ago. I was trying to send Tamaki's father an email."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and leaned against Kaoru's massage.

"I'm sure there is a reason for all of this," Kaoru said, bending down behind Kyouya so he would be able to bury his head into his shoulder. Kyouya allowed this gesture and rested his own head against Kaoru's.

"I'm sure you're right."

Their moment of reassurance lasted but only a minute when an obnoxious, static crackle invited itself into the room.

"When did we get a PA system?" Haruhi wondered out loud.

Honey shrugged. "It's always been there, this is a school after all Haru chan."

"Quiet down everyone, maybe that's my father allowing us to leave." Tamaki announced. He met eyes with Hikaru from across the room.

_Don't worry, you'll be safe._

"Students of Ouran Academy, pay close attention if you value your lives…"

The rough voice startled the Host Club into exchanging surprised looks.

"That doesn't sound like Tama chan's father," Honey whimpered as he held Mori's hand.

"I have already contacted your school board of officials. Your chairman knows not to cross me as I complete my task. For your information I am armed, so for anyone who is tempted to play hero I would advise you against it…"

"Did he just say he was armed?" One of the girls gasped.

Kyouya stood abruptly, frowning as the voice continued.

"I'd love to get to know all of you students individually but I have neither the time nor desire. If anyone tries escaping the school, I will shoot them…"

"If he thinks we're just going to sit around and play games he's insane." Kyouya muttered, about to use his cell phone to call for his private army.

"I came to your school seeking Hitatchiin Kaoru…"

Kyouya froze, unsure if he heard correctly. One of the twin's fan girls let out a breathy cry and Kaoru paled considerably.

"M…me?"

"I speak to you directly now Kaoru. I've ordered a lockdown because I will be able to find you easier. You won't be able to escape. I'm leaving my whereabouts unknown and I am searching each locked classroom. Yes, I have attained access to the school's master key."  
"Kaoru, I've been intrigued by you ever since you became public with the Ootorhi boy. You fascinate me and I want to make you mine.

"We'll meet face to face soon, young Hitatchiin. Be prepared."  
The static dissolved into silence.

"Someone get him some water!" Kyouya demanded as he caught Kaoru before his boyfriend crashed to the floor in shock.

"Kao chan, Kao chan!"

"I'll be alright," Kaoru muttered, leaning against his boyfriend for support. Kyouya accepted the glass of water Haruhi handed him and brought it to Kaoru's lips.

"Kaoru, I know this isn't the best time to ask but could you recognize that voice? He seems awfully…familiar with you."

Kyouya glared at Tamaki for his lack of tact and Kaoru took another few sips before answering shakily.

"N…no. I have no idea who he is."

"He's a psychopath, that's who he is," Hikaru declared, enraged. The twin fan girl who cried out earlier started sobbing quietly as her friend comforted her.

"He's going to be searching the school for me. He wants to find me." Kaoru said softly.

Kyouya helped him bring the water to his lips for another drink. "He's not going to touch you, Kaoru. I won't let him."

"But senpai…"

Kyouya shushed him with a gentle kiss, an affectionate gesture that would normally have the fan girls squealing hysterically but they were too in shock to even react.

"Damn straight he isn't going to touch you," Hikaru seethed. He relaxed his demeanor slightly when Tamaki placed a hand on his shoulder but still appeared pissed.

"What are we going to do?" Honey asked in a small voice.

"He could harm other students in the process of trying to find Kaoru," Haruhi added. Kaoru looked at her in fright and Kyouya shushed him to calm him down.

"Takashi and I could take him, couldn't we Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Out of the question," Tamaki declared. "You two are not to go up against an armed man."

"Then what do you suppose we do, sit here until he finds Kaoru?" Haruhi snapped.

"Haruhi, would you please refrain from speaking so recklessly?" Kyouya snapped in retaliation, for Kaoru's hand started shaking.

"To answer your previous question, that's exactly what I propose we do." Kyouya continued, standing up once he was sure Kaoru was stable again. "Tamaki's right. There is no point going up against an armed man unarmed. What we need is a clever strategy, a plan that will go over his head," Kyouya looked down at Kaoru who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"How about…a diversion?" Hikaru suggested. At his words, Kaoru's head snapped up in horror.

"Hikaru…what are you saying?"

"Look, this guy doesn't know that Kaoru has a twin right?"

"He did call Kaoru the 'younger Hitatchiin' though," Haruhi pointed out.

Hikaru waved her off. "Not the point. He doesn't know that we're 100 percent identical."

Kyouya thought on this. "You'd be…willing to step in for Kaoru to confuse him momentarily?"

"No!" The cry had come from two hosts: Tamaki and Kaoru.

"Hikaru, you can't!" Kaoru protested.

"Why shouldn't I? It makes perfect sense to use our twin powers against him. While I pretend to be you, Mori or Honey sempai can wrestle the gun out of his hand. Then, when he's unarmed and held captive, Kyouya will escort you out of here safely."

"And what happens if Mori or Honey aren't able to get the gun away from the shooter?" Tamaki demanded, grabbing Hikaru by his shoulders so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes. "What happens if he takes _you_ instead?"

"Hikaru, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened…"Kaoru choked out, tears finally falling freely down his cheeks.

Kyouya turned to pull him into an embrace, stroking his red hair in attempts to soothe him.

From across the room, a girl shrieked. Everyone turned to look at her before she started crying out loud. "I heard…a gun shot!"

"This can't be happening," Haruhi shook her head, trying not to picture one of her fellow classmates injured on the floor below…or worse.

"Hikaru's plan actually makes perfect sense." Kyouya continued with Kaoru sill in his embrace. "A diversion does actually seem like the most logical solution we can come up with for the time being."

"I won't allow it," Tamaki declared, half sobbing by now. Hikaru had to envelop the blond into his arms in order to ease the fear.

"Tono, there's nothing else we can do for Kaoru," He told him softly. "You know I'd do anything for my brother."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Hikaru is right senpai," Haruhi contributed. "We don't have many options."

"But I won't do it unless Kaoru agrees," Hikaru reasoned, pulling away from Tamaki only to check on his twin. Kaoru's own sobs died down even though he was still petrified. Kyouya gave him a squeeze.

"No matter what you decide, we'll still come up with a way to protect you." He assured.

Kaoru waited a moment before replying. "I…I just want everyone to be safe."

"I think I hear him!" A girl sobbed quietly as footsteps approached the music room.

Kyouya challenged the door to open as the knobs rattled. Kaoru was hidden behind his back. Everyone else was in their place.

Before the doors opened, the loudspeaker whined frantically. "Everyone drop to the floor, eyes closed!"

The girls screamed as the door was kicked open and the gun drawn. Everyone but Kyouya dropped to their knees.

He kept his eye on the shooter, a large man who wore a ski mask for protection. The man turned to his direction, and pointed his gun at Kyouya himself.

"I said, drop to the floor!"

"You invade our school, terrorize the students and you expect me to obey you just because you have a gun?" Kyouya demanded fiercely.

"I'm not playing games! Drop to the floor! I've checked every locked room in this school and this is my last one! Bring me Kaoru or I'll shoot one of your classmates!"

From behind Kyouya, Kaoru frantically tugged on his uniform jacket to pull him down. Kyouya didn't budge.

"Why you-!"

"Stop! It's me you want isn't it?" Hikaru rose from his spot on the floor, hands in the air in surrender and his hair parted to the right.

The shooter turned with his gun to face him. He didn't lower his weapon as he approached the elder Hitatchiin.

"Don't hurt anyone else," Hikaru begged. "Just…take me."

He tried not to wince as the shooter came into facial contact with him; Hikaru could smell his breath. After what seemed like an eternity the shooter raised his gun to Hikaru's forehead causing Tamaki to choke on his sob.

"Do you think I'm ignorant? I've done my research and I've told myself that I'll know Kaoru Hitatchiin when I see him. You're just a pathetic imitation and you are _wasting my time_."

"Don't shoot him, don't shoot him! Please don't shoot him!" Kaoru jumped up from behind Kyouya. Kyouya braced himself to fight as he tried to keep Kaoru from running in front of Hikaru to protect him from the gunshot.

"I'm Kaoru, I'm Kaoru! Don't shoot my brother! He was only trying to protect me!" Kaoru explained frantically. The shooter rounded on him fast, and snatched him in his grasp before Kyouya had a chance to come between them.

"Of course you're Kaoru. I'd know you anywhere. It's nice to finally meet you." The shooter held the gun to Kaoru's head, his arms around the Hitatchiin to secure him.

_"Get your hands off of him." _

Kyouya didn't make any rash movements. He could see the fear in Kaoru's eyes and he also saw relief…that all of this would finally be over soon.

"I think I'll make him my play toy for a while. You should take better care of your things Ootorhi."

"Takashi, now!"

From behind, Mori grabbed the shooter in a headlock, making him release Kaoru. As soon as Kaoru was out of his grasp, he rushed forth into Kyouya's open arms. Honey joined in and managed to kick the gun out of the shooter's hand while Mori had him in a position he wasn't likely to get out of anytime soon.

"Told you we could take him." Honey said as the hosts slowly rose from the floor.

"Someone call the cops!" A girl cried.

"They're on their way." Haruhi announced, a stray tear falling down her own cheek.

Kyouya had Kaoru in his arms, safe. He couldn't even begin to describe the honest fear he felt when Kaoru was held at gunpoint. The sight almost broke him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Kaoru kept sobbing, happy that he was still alive; happy that none of his friends got hurt.

Kyouya felt his emotions get the better of him as he let out a sob, pulling Kaoru even closer to him if it were possible.

"I love you too."

-Fin-

A/N: Well, abruptly or not I'm still rather pleased with it considering this is the second time I've written Ouran. Thanks so muc for reading, everyone! Remember, I'd love to hear your thoughts so please review!


End file.
